Auror Longbottom
by TheWeirdGirl2006
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has gone mad searching for the dark lord. She decides to kidnap Frank Longbottom, A well trained and skilled Auror In hopes of finding information on the dark lord's whereabouts, Alice Longbottom, Frank's wife and also a well trained Auror finds Frank being tortured by Bellatrix, Can Alice save her husband in time? *ONESHOT*


**Auror Longbottom**

Bellatrix Lestrange has gone mad searching for the dark lord. She decides to kidnap Frank Longbottom, A well trained and skilled Auror In hopes of finding information on the dark lord's whereabouts, Alice Longbottom, Frank's wife and also a well trained Auror finds Frank being tortured by Bellatrix, Has Alice came In enough time before Bellatrix made him insane and can she fight off the dark witch?

Bellatrix Lestrange went alone searching for Aurors who may have information on the dark lord. Of course she didn't go into the Auror office as that would had easily given her an Azkaban sentence. Instead she decided to be sneaky and careful about this. She didn't mind going to Azkaban for the dark lord, The dark lord who she had took the mark for, the dark lord she tortured for, The same dark lord she'd kill for. Bellatrix had caught Auror Frank Longbottom in the woods, _alone _.

Bellatrix smiled and took her wand out. "Well Well…" Bellatrix spoke and startled the Auror. Frank grabbed his wand, "If you want to kill me your going to have to earn that right!" Said Frank. Bellatrix started laughing. "You foolish blood traitor! I have learned the dark arts from the dark lord himself! You much like my other victims will not be a difficult task!" Bellatrix taunted. Frank much like everyone else knew Bellatrix was a part of Lord Voldemort's most loyal. She had special training in the dark arts so she wouldn't be the easiest target, But managing to get information from her would be worth it.

Frank started the duel he knew he would need the upper hand and weaken Bellatrix. "Stup-" Bellatrix cut Frank off and used a non verbal spell to knock Frank out, Causing him to bleed but not enough to die. Bellatrix laughed Frank's bleeding body. Bellatrix thought to herself, 'Don't kill him yet, He has information on the dark lord… Kill him after..' Bellatrix spoke harshly to Frank, "I won't kill you yet."

Frank woke up chained up In a cold dirty building, He assumed It was where the Death Eater's victims were tortured or killed. The room smelt of blood. Bellatrix walked Into the room laughing. She wasn't wearing her cloak this time. "Well well… I expected a lot more of a fight from you… but as I told you I've learned spells from the dark arts that only can be wished of. You can tell me what I want to know with or without feeling pain. Either way your going to tell me what I want to know!" Bellatrix snapped.

"What Is it that you wish to know, Bellatrix?" Frank asked the insane woman. "Where Is the dark lord? I know you stupid Aurors know! Tell me or else." Bellatrix said with anger clearly in her voice. "I do not know anything about his location.." Frank lied. The Aurors and the order had an idea of where he went to but telling Bellatrix or other death eaters was not a choice.

Bellatrix screamed. "LIAR!" she grabbed her wand and pointed it at him and said, "CRUCIO!" Frank started screaming loudly. His screams echoed throughout the building. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRATIOR!" Bellatrix screamed at Frank. She stopped the curse for a moment, "I could go after your wife… I could give her your bloody and dead body.." Bellatrix taunted with a smile on her face. "BELLATRIX STOP!" Yelled another woman. "No!" Frank cried out. The woman was Frank's wife, Alice. "Perfect…. I'll make easy and quick work of you darling Alice!" Bellatrix said clearly getting cocky. "Bring It Bitch!" Alice said with her voice laced with anger. That statement only angered Bellatrix even more. Alice knew she had to get the upper hand on Bellatrix. Frank was trying to force himself to stay awake and not pass out. His wife had to win this duel… She had to.. "Stupefy!" Alice casted but Bellatrix dodged the spell. "Sectumsem-" Bellatrix was about to cast that spell when she saw the Lestrange brothers and Barty Croutch Jr had came. "Oh this will be fun.." Bellatrix said smirking evilly. "Sectumsempra!" Bellatrix and Rodolphus casted at each of the Longbottoms, causing Alice to fall, blood gushing from her body, Frank was getting weaker by the moment, "We should hurry with them, Bella. Before they die." Rodolphus spoke. The Death Eaters pointed their wands at the Longbottoms and casted "Crucio!" Two death eaters casting that spell on each Longbottom. "WHERE IS THE DARK LORD!" Bellatrix screamed at the Longbottoms. The only sound coming from the Longbottoms were screams.

The Order of the Phoenix came along with more Aurors to the building. The Death Eaters stopped torturing the Longbottoms at that moment. Frank and Alice now had a fate worse than death.


End file.
